Animal Chaos
by Katiiey
Summary: Once Hamster Chaos,now Animal Chaos. Cats,hamsters,and whatever other animal I can put ChiChi and Bulma in a situation with. Please read and review
1. Pan VS Bulma

Oky, this is a one shot fic. And a true story at that, I still have the scratch marks.

Disclaimer: Katiiey: Vegeta say it please.

Vegeta: No, I refuse to help you.

Katiiey: Vegeta, I can make Bulma be mad at you forever and make you sleep on the couch for eternity. I am the author. I have the power!

Vegeta: Fine, the evil Goth doesn't own DBZ.

Katiiey: That was oky, but I am NOT a Goth, I just love black. But I can't deny I'm not evil.

Hamster Chaos  
  
It was another peaceful day at Capsule Corporation, Mrs. Briefs was cooking, Dr. Briefs was working on some new project, Vegeta had just blown the Gravity Room, Bulma was screaming at him, and Trunks and Goten were sitting in Trunks' room watching his new hamster play in her cage.

"She's so cute. What's her name again Trunks?" Goten asked for about the fifth time.

"Goten, I already told you her name is Pan." Trunks said with a bit of annoyance. (Katiiey: My brudda's hamster's name is Pan.) "Can't you remember anything?"

"Lunch is at 12:00, dinner's at 7:00, and breakfast is whenever you get up." Goten stated matter-o-factly. Trunks grew a large sweat drop.

"Never mind. Hey Goten, do you wanna take her out of the cage and play with her?" Trunks asked his fellow demi-saiyan.

"Sure!" So they attempted to get her out but she just ran away from their hands, hiding in the tubes where they couldn't get her. After about an hour of trying they gave up. "

C'mon Trunks let's go. I don't think she likes us and besides I'm hungry." Goten whined. Trunks stomach replied with a rumble. "Then let's get going!" yelled Trunks and the two boys ran off, leaving the cage open.

Two hours later:  
Bulma had just finished fixing the Gravity Room and was going to relax in a hot bath when crashing noises reached her ears.

"Great what'd Vegeta break now?" she muttered irritably and walked into the living. Only to come face to face with Hell. The sofa was flipped, the drawers in the small cabinet pulled out and all papers that were once in them were all about the floor. Coffee tables were cracked and chests were broken. Then Bulma saw Goten and Trunks pulling stuff out of the hope chest that was in the living room, calling for something.

"What the heck did you brats do to my living room!" she screamed. There was a vain sticking up on her forehead and her face was completely red. She looked a lot like Vegeta in that state Goten noticed.

"We, well uhm" Trunks started fidgeting with a loose string on his shirt. "Lost Pan and was looking for her" he finished quickly. Goten nodded his head in agreement.

"Dang. Did you guys have to destroy the living room to find her?" Bulma asked. "No, don't even answer. I don't really care at the moment. I just want you to clean this room and any other room you have decimated. And I want them spotless." She said and walked off leaving the boys to there work.

'How could they have destroyed that room? And just to find an insignificant hamster at that.' Bulma thought as she lied in her bed trying to fall asleep so she'd be at her fullest when Vegeta would more than likely destroy the G.R. again that day. Still pondering on why the boys lost the hamster and why the hell they had to kill the living room to find it again she fell asleep.

Scratch scratch. Scratch. Bulma woke slightly to a scratching on her chest. "Geta knock it off. I told you to sleep on the couch for breaking the G.R." she mumbled in her sleep. But "Geta" didn't reply, the scratching continued. "GETA" It still didn't stop only this time it moved. Bulma realized now that it wasn't Vegeta, it was something else. Bulma stuck her hand down her shirt and tried to grab the scratching something and felt fur.

"Crap there's a mysterious animal in my shirt!" she cried in a panicked voice. Again she reached down to grab it. As soon as she had a firm hold on it, it wiggled like crazy and tried to escape her clutch.

"Oh no." she whispered venomously, "you're not getting away. Not this time." She pulled it out as fast as she could and stared at it. It was fat, brown, had beady black eyes, and a white under belly.

"Pan?" whispered Bulma staring at it. "Oh you are brat." Bulma said and walked off to tell the two house wrecking brats she found her. She walked into Trunks' room and put the hamster away. "Trunks owes me big time for this."  
The next night... Vegeta woke slightly to a scratching on his chest.

The End

Katiiey: That did happen to me once and I swear I was a bloody mess because our little Pan crawled around in my shirt and I held her in one spot and she bit one of my ribs like 3 or 4 times, and scratched up my chest. But on a good note I was mad at my brudda that day and she chewed holes in one of his new shirts.

Brudda(that is the name he hates): That shirt cost me 20. And why don't you shut the heck up and don't write about me. It's invading my privacy.

Katiiey: Brudda I love you. Now shut the heck up!


	2. Intruder In The Son House Hold

Another chapter of my ridiculous story I vowed never to update again. But then me and my sissies got 2 guinea pigs and my mom told me some embarassing stories of animals we had,so I decided to do another. Pan,Lightning,and Jake The Outer Space Cat shall live in fame forever! Or until people stop reading this story.

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas and the animals. Except for the kitties,they live with my friend cause we moved into a townhouse and they spray,waah!

An Intruder In The Son House

Chi Chi stood in her kitchen,making something on the stove. The house was dead silent except for the noises coming from the kitchen. Trunks had come over earlier to play with Goten,the silence seemed out of place.

She walked into the living room and saw no trace of the boys there,the same in Gohan and Goten's room,and they weren't in the dining room either.

"Where are those two? Oh,they'd better not be getting into trouble." she growled,walking outside to see if they were anywhere around the house at all. No where... "Goten! Trunks! Where are you!" she screamed with the volume only a banshee could make.

"Over here mom." Goten's voice responded from an area to her left. She tromped over,prepared to yell at the boys for leaving without her permission. But when she got there she couldn't.

In the boys' laps were two little siamese/persian kittens. A package of hot dogs lay open on the ground,Trunks holding one up to the skinnier of the kittens mouth. Fear lay on the boys' faces.

Chi Chi chuckled, "Oh you boys,helping little kittens. How sweet!" Trunks and Goten relaxed,sighing with relief. "But kittens can't eat solid food,they need milk. Where's their mother?"

"We don't know. We found the babies in a bag." Goten said.

"Hmm,probably abandoned. Well then,lets bring them back to the house and get them something they can actually eat." Chi Chi turned and began to walk towards the house.

"See? I told you they couldn't eat meat." Trunks whispered to Goten.

Eleven Months Later:

The two cats,named Lightning,the skinny one,and Jake The Outer Space Cat,the large furry one,had been adopted into the Son household and were currently living a life of ease.

"Hey cats." Goten said as he walked over towards the cats,basking in the swiftly disapearing light of the sunset. He reached over for Lightning,being clawed in return.

"Ow,you stupid meanie! I was just gonna pet you!" he scolded the uncaring cat. He grabbed Jake and threw him out of the room,Lightning quickly following. "I'm going to bed,good night!" He shut the doors on the cats. (K: then they got mad and pied on the door.That is why my brudda's room smelled)

Chi Chi climbed into her bed,sighing sadly at the emptiness next to her where Goku used to sleep. The stars shown bright outside and she quickly drifted off to sleep.

As the night went on she began to stir a bit,dreams of past villians interupting her sweet ones of bliss. There was a sharp pain in her foot caused her to wince,then a tug and she rolled out of the bed,screaming bloody murder. Gohan and Goten came bolting into her room.

"Mom! What's wrong,what happened?" Goten questioned her,hunkering down so that he was at an eye level with her trimbling form.

"Something pulled me out of bed." she whispered hoarsely,eyes wide. A new side of Chi Chi was being shown to the boys.

"Mother,that's impossible. I would have sensed it if someone was in the house. Maybe you were dreaming?" Gohan suggested,trying to comfort her. She shook her head.

"Goten,turn on the light." He did as commanded. Chi Chi grasped her foot,little claw marks in it,specks of blood seeping from it. "There WAS something in here Gohan."

"You're right. I think I'd best stay in here for the rest of the night. Goten,go to bed." He commanded the little boy.

"WHAT! Nuh uh,if something attacked Mom,what makes you think it won't come get me?" Goten asked,his eyes begging to stay.

"Fine,the last thing we need is two people having panic attacks." Gohan muttered under his breath.

For the next 3 months Chi Chi had planned on having Gohan stay gurad around the room,but then Majin Buu came and killed them all and Goku came back to life and saved them all,so she had Goku to protect her instead!

5 Months After Goku'd Return...

"Chi Chi,are you sure you don't need me to watch the door any more?" Goku asked Chi Chi sweetly,though he was actually relieved that he was finally going to get to sleep at night. Being nocturnal wasn't much fun.

"I'm sure Goku,now lets go to sleep." They both climbed into bed,quickly falling to sleep as if using sedatives,which Goku actually was,but that is another story.

Chi Chi woke later that night,nightmares again haunting her. She watched the door move open silently from where she lay and squeezed her eyes shut,hoping the thing would think she was asleep. Something sharp landed on her foot,appling pressure.

Chi Chi screamed and flung herself out of the bed,landing on whatever was attacking her foot.

Elsewhere...

Goten began poking Gohan. "Gohan,mom's screaming again." he whispered.

Gohan rolled over away from his brother. "Dad's in there,she'll be fine." So the boys went back to sleep.

Back In The Room...

Goku jumped out of bed over to where Chi Chi was laying on the floor with the thing under her. He pulled Chi Chi away from the hissing thing,looked at the floor. And peed his pants he was laughing so hard. But Chi Chi found it not as amusing.

Black/gray/white/brown fluffy fur,a long tale,and bright blue eyes stared up at her,hissing away. "Jake The Outer Space Cat," she growled "I'm gunna put you in orbit."

Goku noted the vehemence in his wife's voice and pulled her away,remindinf her it was just a stupid animal with no common sense. So in the end,she spared it's life. But punt kicked it,literally,out of the room.

THE END

The end was rushed because I wanted this up soon. A true story that happened to my mom,only she didn't have a guard at her room and wasn't killed by Majin Buu. Or was she...? Lol,please review or you'll break my heart!


End file.
